Wrath (2003 anime)
Wrath (Japanese:ラース, Rāsu) is a young Homunculus created by Izumi Curtis in an attempt to revive her son. He is a character exclusive to the first anime, named after another Homunculus from the manga. Role Anime In the anime, Wrath is Izumi's son, who died before or a little after he was born. She tried to resurrect him and failed. Wrath spent much time in the Gate, waiting and wanting to go out. The Gate opened while the Elric Brothers were trying to resurrect their mother. It was then when Wrath gained Edward's arm and leg. Long after, he says, he opened the Gate himself and then lived on Yock Island, the same island where the Elric Brothers spent one month. Following a quick battle with Izumi and the Elrics, he is forgiven by the former and allowed to stay with the Curtis family. But after being captured by the military and found by Envy, who feeds him his first Red Stones, Wrath joined the other Homunculi. As time went on, he began to think of Sloth as his mother. When Sloth was being repeatedly slashed by Lust as a distraction so Ed could get his mother's body bone, Wrath appeared and took it before Ed, fusing it with himself. Then, Wrath went back inside and stopped Lust from attacking 'mommy'. Sloth tried to run away, but Ed followed her. Wrath was about to follow them, but Lust stopped him. They fought until Wrath found the locket with the hair of the person Lust looked like, and killed her. After that, he went to save Sloth, and fused himself with her, to "be closer to her". However, because he still had Trisha's (Ed's mother) bone fused with him, being so close to Sloth paralyzed her. Ed took that chance, and used alchemy to make Sloth evaporate. Later, Izumi appeared and tried to convince Wrath to come with her. Wrath, insisting that Sloth was his real mother, didn't believe Izumi and ran off. He didn't appear again until he, Dante, and Envy were inside the underground city. He ran to Dante and Envy, clinging to Envy while begging "Please!! Please bring Mommy back!!". Envy kicked him off and Dante opened the Gate with Rose's baby, black tentacles taking Wrath's right arm and left leg, originally being Ed's arm and leg. Afterwards, he was left on the floor, until Ed was brought back to life after being killed by Envy. Ed asked Rose to take Wrath with her above ground. In the last episode, he was seen in the Rockbell resident, with an automail arm and leg and was living with Winry and Pinako, until he decided to leave. ''Conqueror of Shamballa'' Later on, he appeared in Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa. There, he was seen in the forest, disheveled and possibly grieving over Izumi's death. Winry found him and took him back to the Rockbell's house to be fed and to get maintenance on his automail. Then, when Alphonse came back after finding out that his brother was alive, Wrath anticipated what his intentions were. He led Alphonse to the Underground City, where they were attacked by a transformed Gluttony. Wrath and Gluttony battled, until Wrath made it to the Transmutation Circle Al had drawn that would open the Gate, where he intentionally let himself be bitten by Gluttony. Then, he told Alphonse that he knew he was planning to sacrifice himself to bring his brother back, claiming that he never wanted to see anything like that ever again. Alphonse tried to argue, but Wrath told him that he wanted to go to his real home, where "mommy" was. Alphonse went through with the transmutation, and a naked Wrath was seen on one side of the Gate, and on the other side was a naked Izumi. He was last seen, walking to her, and getting hugged by her, before the gate closed. He and Gluttony die at the same time and are the fifth and sixth Homunculus to die. Powers and Abilities Wrath is a homunculus, and thus has amazing powers of recuperation, strength, speed, and unaging longetivity. Futhermore, while in possession of Edward's lost limbs, Wrath displays the ability to perform Alchemy without a transmutation circle - something which is unique to both Alchemists and Homunculi. But his particular homunculus power is the ability to merge and fuse his body with virtually any matter, both living and inanimate, organic and inorganic, and can even accelerate the speed in which he merges through the Alchemy he uses. He also has the ability to morph his Homunculi limbs into pale white tentacle-like appendages to ensnare targets from afar. Trivia *Excluding Father, Wrath is the only Homunculus in the Fullmetal Alchemist continuity capable of using Alchemy, due to his right arm and left leg originally belonging to Edward Elric. *His Japanese seiyu, Nana Mizuki, also does the voice of Lan Fan in the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood anime. *Whereas the manga storyline has Pride as a young boy and Wrath as the Fuhrer, it is interesting to note that the 2003 anime has these roles reversed. Category:Homunculi Category:Characters